Who Am I?
by BlackPearl08
Summary: Xiumin adalah satu-satunya orang di EXO untuk Kris bermanja-manja. Tapi, suatu pernyataan yang membuat hati Xiumin hancur dan mungkin akan membuat kisah ini tak berakhir bahagia. Bad Summary. EXO Fanfiction. Warning Inside. XiuKris or TaoRis?
1. Teaser

**Title : Who Am I? (Teaser)**

**Cast : EXO-M Xiumin, EXO-M Kris, EXO-M Tao, EXO-M Chen, and others.**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimers : Mereka bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita ini punya saya.**

**Warning : Crack pair, Typo(s), Gaje, ide pasaran, dll.**

Happy Reading!

"Min ge~"

"Waeyo, Wu Fan-ah?"

"Aku menyayangimu."

.

.

"G-gege."

"Hmm?"

"Se-sepertinya aku menyukai Wu Fan ge."

.

.

"Lihatlah. Tao begitu imut. Aku jadi menyukainya."

"Lalu? Kau mau apa?"

"Mungkin aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

.

.

"Hiks. Hiks. Wu... S-saranghae."

"Tenanglah. Ada aku di sini, hyung."

"Mianhae, Min ge."

.

.

"Jangan pernah kau dekati Minseok lagi."

"Apa hak mu? Kau bukan siapa-siapanya."

.

.

"Wu Fan ge, le-lebih baik kita akhiri saja semua ini."

"A-apa? Ke-kenapa, Baby Tao?"

"Aku tau kau tak mencintaiku."

.

.

"Min, saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae."

**To Be Continued or End?**

**A/N: **Annyeong! ^^ Jangan gebukin saya, please. Saya tau hutang FF saya banyak banget, tapi saya malah bikin FF baru. Ketauan saya author tak bertanggung jawab.

Ini teaser pertama saya, loh. Sebelum-sebelumnya saya gk pernah bikin teaser ._. Gimana? Bagus? Penasaran?

Oh, ya, saya butuh partner untuk buat FF Seme!SeUke!Kai. Ada yang minat? Kalian Cuma perlu bikin plot ceritanya. Biar saya yang ngembangin. FFnya oneshot NC, loh ya /duar/ Saya sudah berkali-kali nyoba bikin tapi bingung ceritanya bagaimana. Saya bener-bener butuh bantuan m(_ _)m

Review, please? No silent readers, please! ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : Who Am I?**

**Cast : EXO-M Xiumin, EXO-M Kris, EXO-M Tao, EXO-M Chen, and others**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimers : Mereka bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita ini punya saya.**

**Warning : Crack pair, Typo(s), Yaoi, Gaje, ide pasaran, dll.**

Happy Reading!

Pagi hari di dorm salah satu boyband terbaru, EXO-M. Sang leader dari EXO-M seperti biasa, bangun paling lambat. Hari ini ia ingin bermalas-malasan, tentu saja karena mereka free job sampai besok lusa. Tapi apa daya, keributan yang dibuat para member yang lain membuatnya harus terbangun.

"Gege! Mana kaos kakiku?"

"Baozi, tolong buatkan sarapan."

"Ya! Kau juga harus ikut bantu, Yixing!"

"Chen! Semalam kau letakkan di mana ponselku? Bagaimana jika ada telepon dari Sehunnie?"

"Ya! Zitao! Jangan masukkan itu! Itu gula, bukan garam!"

"Jangan bantu ke dapur. Kau bisa menghancurkannya!"

"Mianhae, Ge. Aku hanya mau membantu."

Kris memijat pelipisnya pelan. Pagi-pagi ia sudah dipusingkan oleh teriakan member-member yang lain. Ia melangkah keluar kamar dan duduk di samping Chen yang sedang memasang kaos kaki sebelah kanan di sofa ruang tengah.

"Huks! Gege~!" Belum sempat ia menenangkan diri, tiba-tiba Tao menubruknya dari samping dan memeluknya erat.

"Yixing ge dan Minseok ge jahat! Aku diusir dari dapur~ Yifan gege~" Kris kembali memejamkan matanya dan memijat pelipisnya. Membiarkan Tao terus mengoceh tanpa di dengar olehnya.

"Ssshh... Sudah, jangan menangis. Kalian mau pergi jalan-jalan, kan? Lebih baik kau bersiap sekarang," ucap Kris sembari mengelus rambut hitam Tao. Seketika wajah Tao yang tadinya muram berubah menjadi terang. Ia mengangguk antusias dan beranjak menuju kamarnya dan Xiumin.

Kris menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Ia benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk tentunya. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit karena terlalu lama tidur. Sepertinya ia tidak akan ikut jalan-jalan hari ini.

! ! !

"Kalian berdua yakin tidak ikut?" tanya Luhan pada Xiumin dan Kris yang mengangguk dengan malas.

"Ayolah, Min ge~ Kau harus ikut jalan-jalan," bujuk Tao pada Xiumin dengan aegyo-nya. Tapi sayang, aegyo-nya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Xiumin yang hanya mencubit pipinya pelan.

"Aku harus tetap tinggal, Zitao. Siapa yang akan membereskan dorm hancur ini, eoh?" Xiumin mengelus rambut Tao yang mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Ah! Kalau begitu aku tidak ikut juga! Biar aku membantu Minseok gege," seru Lay yang sudah siap masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian, tapi ditahan oleh Xiumin.

"Kau butuh liburan, Xing Xing. Biar aku yang melakukannya," Xiumin mendorong Lay, Luhan dan Tao ke luar pintu dorm. Dan segera menutupnya juga menguncinya.

"Ya! Baozi!"

"Cepatlah pergi dan bersenang-senang!"

Xiumin berbalik dan mendapati Kris yang sudah tertidur pulas di sofa ruang tengah. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah dan mulai membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan ringan yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ck! Dasar mereka ini! Kurasa aku harus keluarkan tenaga ekstra," gumannya sambil melipat lengan kausnya dan mulai membersihkan dorm yang bagai habis terkena badai itu.

Tanpa disadarinya, Kris tidak tidur sama sekali dan memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

! ! !

"Gege," Xiumin menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang menyusun sepatu di dekat pintu dorm dan menatap Kris yang duduk di sofa depan TV dengan wajah mengantuk. Ia menghampiri namja tampan yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Wae, Wu?" Xiumin memiringkan kepalanya imut ke arah Kris yang tersenyum kecil. Panggilan itu, hanya Xiumin yang memanggilnya begitu. Ia lalu merebahkan kepalanya ke paha Xiumin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya! Wu Yi Fan!" Xiumin mencoba memberontak. Tapi tidak berhasil karena Kris yang memeluk pinggangnya erat. Ia berhenti memeberontak. Percuma saja buang-buang tenaga untuk melawan Kris yang bebal ini. Wajahnya memanas saat menyadari posisi mereka saat ini. Ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajah merah bak kepiting rebusnya agar tak terlihat oleh Kris.

Setelah bisa menenangkan dirinya, Xiumin mengelus rambut blonde Kris pelan, mencoba membuat sang duizhang nyaman. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Kris memang selalu bermanja pada dirinya. Jadi ia maklum saja saat Kris menjadi seperti seorang bayi dewasa di hadapannya.

"Min ge," tiba-tiba Kris memanggilnya. Xiumin masih tetap mengelus rambut Kris dan menatap namja itu yang memejamkan matanya dalam pangkuan Xiumin.

"Waeyo, Wu Fan-ah?"

"Aku menyayangimu," Xiumin terdiam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Dadanya terasa ngilu saat Kris mengatakan hal itu. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan air matanya agar tak keluar.

"Nado, Wu," balasnya lirih sambil tersenyum pilu.

"Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu, ge," Xiumin mengangguk pelan memenuhi permintaan Kris walau tahu namja itu tak melihatnya. Ia mulai menyanyi dengan pelan. Menlantunkan setiap lirik dan nada penuh penghayatan.

Xiumin terus menyanyi sampai ia merasakan dengkuran halus dari Kris. Ia menatap namja itu dalam diam. Saat tidur, Kris terlihat lebih tenang dan berbeda saat ia terjaga. Benar-benar seperti malaikat. Xiumin bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat lagi. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul 12.00 siang. Masih ada waktu sampai member yang lain pulang. Ia menatap sekitar dengan bosan hingga jatuh tertidur dalam posisi bersandar pada lengan sofa dan tangan yang memeluk kepala Kris.

! ! !

Siang hari pukul 14.00, para member EXO-M yang tadi pergi jalan-jalan sudah kembali pulang. Mereka segera memasuki dorm dan langsung berdecak kagum karena ruangan yang tadi sangat berantakan menjadi begitu bersih dan rapi.

"Lu, coba lihat mereka," tunjuk Lay pada Xiumin yang sedang tertidur dengan kepala Kris di pangkuannya. Luhan segera menengok dan berdecak kecil sambil tersenyum manis.

"Duizhang pasti mengambil kesempatan untuk bermanja dengan Minseok saat kita pergi," ucap Luhan bercanda dengan pelan. Tanpa ia ketahui, seseorang menatap Xiumin dan Kris dengan tatapan pilu dan terluka.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**: Annyeong! ^^ Saya balik dengan FF XiuRis abal ini. Maaf chapter satunya super duper pendek. Saya ndak ada ide soalnya. Mana besok saya ada tes online u,u *curcol*

Makasih atas semua review kalian dan kebaikan hati kalian yang mau membaca FF ini. Saya seneng banget, target review terpenuhi. Tapi FF saya yang I'll Be There ndak laku,ada yang mau bantu review atau baca? TuT

Oke, saatnya saya balas review!

**yuliafebry **: Ini udah lanjut ^^ Makasih reviewnya

**Evil Thieves** : Ini sudah dilanjut. Saya juga suka XiuRis. Makasih reviewnya ^^

**reader **: Ini udah lanjut :) Saya juga suka XiuRis couple. Maaf updatenya gk kilat. Makasih reviewnya ^^

**woo jihye **: Makasih dibilang daebak, makasih juga reviewnya ^^

**BLUEFIRE0805 **: Ini udah lanjut, makasih reviewnya ^^

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So **: Keren? Makasih! Beneran disuka? Maaf kurang muasin terus updatenya lama m(_ _)m makasih reviewnya ^^

**Jin Ki Tao** : Bikin penasaran, ya? XD Ini part satunya. Hwakakak, cinta persegi panjang? -_- Maaf lama, makasih reviewnya ^^

**goldieswan **: Hoho, I'm the fisrt Indonesia writer who write XiuRis fanfiction in FFn, I think XD Aaahh! You aren't late! You can PM me to tell me your idea :) I very need your idea. It's not important, I can't fluently speaking in English too u,u Thank's for your review ^^

**smiley44 **: Maafkan saya yang updatenya lama banget. Ini udah update ;A; Makasih udah ngasih semangat, makasih juga reviewnya ^^

Last words, review please! don't be silent readers!


End file.
